Talk Dirty to Me
by heyabrittanaxo
Summary: A series of smutty one-shots of brittana in different locations and scenarios. Rated M for sexual content, language, and some violence.
1. First Encounter

**Notes: All smut, if you don't like reading about sex you took a wrong turn somewhere.**

**One-shot series named after the song **_**Talk Dirty to Me by**_** Poison**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee - if I did things like this would happen.**

**Chapter 1: First Encounter**

"What did you need to tell me?" Sixteen-year-old Brittany plopped down at the foot of Santana's bed one afternoon. It was the weekend and Santana's parents were out for the entire time on some retreat for her dads work. Santana's sister, Samantha, was away at school in L.A.

"So I went in Sam's room looking for a shirt to wear in one of her drawers since she didn't take all her clothes. I found something." Santana spoke quietly even though no one was home. She bent her legs so she was sitting lazily on her calves.

"What did you find?!" Brittany was beyond excited for this secret.

"Um…well…" Santana was never shy around Brittany; they have been best friends since birth. Santana was only older by one month. It turned out that their moms were best friends too. "I found some movies."

"Oh goody! Let me guess, Lady and the Tramp!" Brittany's blue eyes popped out of her head, a very happy grin was visible to now confused Santana.

"Well they were sleazy tramps…" She coughed nervously.

It was Brittany's turn to be confused, which caused the Latina to reach under her pillow and hand Brittany the DVD.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH." She stared wide-eyed at it.

"There is this one video with um…two girls." The brunette added.

"You watched it?" The blonde giggled. "You are brave San."

"I was curious alright?" Santana rolled her eyes smirking at her best friend. "You should've seen what they were doing in that video."

"What?" Brittany raised an eyebrow curiously.

"They were touching each other somewhere…."

"Where?!" She was equally curious.

"Right here." Santana spread her legs, revealing her black lace panties to the blonde pointing at her pussy. She was in a skirt so she moved with ease.

"Really?" Brittany played dumb for a minute to egg on Santana to explain more.

"Yeah…" The Latina adjusted her pillow so it was against her headboard, she leaned against it. Her legs were bent in the air in the same position someone is in when giving birth – of course she was teasing the blonde uncontrollably.

"What else?"

"It was so hot." The shorter girl teased. "They were kissing…you've kissed a girl before right?"

The blonde nodded enthusiastically, her blue eyes locked on brown ones.

"Oh yeah, I remember you told me." Clearly the Latina hadn't forgotten that detail. She felt extremely turned on but also jealous of the bitch who got to kiss her best friend all at the same time. She ran her hand down her body stopping at her center tracing circles around the outline of her drenched pussy over the material of her thong. "They did that too."

The taller girl looked at her best friend in awe, a throbbing started between her legs. "Oh."

"I thought you've done this all before Britt?" She teased licking her lips.

"I-I have just not with my best friend."

A scoff escaped between Santana lips and she smirked. "Britt we're close but we aren't that close. It's not like you are my sister." She used her hands to emphasize her point.

"O-o-kay." She stuttered.

"You don't want to do anything?" A brown eyebrow was raised questioningly.

"You want to?" A blonde eyebrow matched the brown one.

Santana obviously wanted to, she hadn't stopped thinking about doing those types of things to Brittany since she watched the video – it was over three hours ago that she watched it. Fifteen minutes before now was when she worked up the courage to call her to tell her to come over. Her pulse was running wild as her heart was beating as loud as drums against her ribcage, her hands were trembling and she was unmistakably turned on. Her chest rose and fell in sync with the beat of her heart. "I don't know….maybe." She teased.

"Realllllly?" Brittany dragged out the word. Much like Santana she wanted to but she was confused. She didn't know Santana liked girls or even thought of her like that – whatever way it was. This was way more confusing to Brittany than the time she caught Lord Tubbington cheating on his wife with the neighbor's cat.

"Ugh, you've done it before with someone else, you don't want to do it now? I don't think you know how." Again Santana moved her hands to match her words for dramatic effect.

Brittany tucked her bangs behind her ear and scoffed. "I know how to do it." Her hand fell on the bed with a soft noise of the blanket being hit.

"Then show me." Santana challenged.

A long silence filled the room the girls were staring at each other. The wheels in Brittany's head were turning. She was mad at Santana for thinking she didn't know how to please someone, her pussy was telling her that she wanted to pounce on the other girl, but her brain was telling her that it might be weird. Her heart on the other hand, thudded against her chest. As each beat passed it was more difficult to keep her ground at the foot of her best friend's bed. "What if things are weird?"

Santana sighed deciding to tease her more. "So you don't know what you're doing, is that what you are trying to say?"

"No bu-"

The Latina cut the other girl off. "You don't know how to kiss or please another girl."

"I know how to kiss a girl." She pouted her lip.

"Uh, no you don't." The brunette was bobbing her head with attitude as she challenged her best friend. "Because you don't want to show me that you know how."

Brittany stared blankly at her friend trying to figure out her next move.

"Have you ever touched another girl down here?" Santana began rubbing the wet fabric sitting between her legs. She was almost positive Brittany could see how soaked her underwear is.

"Yeah…" Was all she said to answer that question.

"Then prove it." Santana urged bringing her finger to her lips tasting a small amount of her juices from her finger.

That was enough to get Brittany to agree. "Okay." The blonde's finger tips began stroking the brunette's short caramel skinned legs in front of her. She wasn't sure how to go about fucking her best friend, so she just stared lovingly at her.

"Come on Britt, you said you know how to do it." Her left leg was swinging back and forth, opening and closing the space between her legs teasingly.

"But I didn't think it was going to be with you." Admitted Brittany.

"Well, next to you I'm the hottest bitch at McKinley, it makes me wonder why you haven't tried to get on this before now."

She chuckled inching up towards her friend, her hand against each of Santana's knees.

"Come on B." She whined even though she was trying to be the controller.

Without another word, Brittany adjusted herself to her knees, bending towards Santana. Each of her hands were being used as support on either side of Santana. She lingered in front of her lips nervously, pulling away teasingly every time the Latina tried to close the gap.

Santana pouted and then gripped the nape of Brittany's neck yanking her forward. Their lips met but it was soft and slow, they were exploring each other's mouths for the first time. This was completely new ground for the both of them – not that they minded. Santana's hand slowly fell from Brittany's neck to her shoulder and the trail continued down her arm dangerously close to the blonde's chest. A buzz of excitement filled Brittany and she wasted no time gripping Santana's perfectly round c-cup breast. A moan escaped into the kiss, neither of them was sure who it belonged to.

Brittany's hands trailed painfully slow down the other girl's body, gripping her thigh. Santana's breath caught in her throat, when she was able to breathe again, she dipped her tongue into Brittany's mouth that in return did the same. Even though eyes were closed, it was like they knew each other's bodies like they've done this millions of times before.

Santana hooked her finger in her friend's low-cut shirt, pulling the tight fabric away from its position; she left her finger hooked there for a moment teasingly. When she moved her finger the fabric snapped back in place like it never moved in the first place and the tanned finger tips grazed against the exposed skin on Brittany's neck.

Brittany's hands ran up and down Santana's thigh, loving the feeling of her extremely soft skin. It was so soft that it felt like an infant's back, you know when they are a few months old and you rub their backs and the skin is just so soft and velvety under your fingers – yeah like that.

Santana broke the kiss looking into Brittany's now open eyes as if to say _I'm really turned on I want your sweet lady lips down on my sweet lady parts a'forez Iz explodez. _

Brittany got the hint and kissed down Santana's neck to her exposed skin on her chest which was just the top of her boobs. The Latina's nipples were beginning to ache from being confined in the small space of her built in bra in her tank top. Lips trailed back up to her neck, teeth dug into her skin and Santana arched up at the motion and whimpered in gratification.

The dancer smirked at the reaction and pulled herself away from her best friend's delicious skin. She missed the taste of her kiss. If Santana liked biting, she would go into overload from the next move Brittany made. She attached her lips to Santana's once again but instead of shoving her tongue down the brunette's throat like she knew Santana was expecting - she grabbed her bottom lip between her teeth and leaned back tugging it with her. When there was a pretty good distance between them she released the skin from the lip and watched it as it snapped back into place with a small popping noise.

The Latina's eyes opened lazily, the brown was so dark it was hiding her black pupils. That was something that Brittany never got to see – Santana's eyes filled with something so strong only one thing could get them back to their normal dark brown state: A sexual release. Brittany took a moment to admire the color, this was definitely her new favorite shade. She wondered if her normal blue eyes changed colors too out of lust. But she didn't dwell on it since she was on top the most beautiful girl in the world, who was patiently waiting for a release.

Pale fingers hooked themselves into the strap of a purple tank top, sliding the spaghetti sized ribbon down the tanned girl's arm. She didn't stop until a hard nipple popped out of hiding behind fabric. The new temperature against the now bare skin made Santana shiver, the shiver was gone when a pair of pink swollen lips explored the newly exposed skin. The blonde got dangerously close to her friends nipple but never touched it since she was enjoying the beautiful new colors that were showing. Santana had a slight tan line from being in her bikini all summer, it shaped perfectly around her chest. The color wasn't much different than the rest of her body, however Brittany could notice. She definitely noticed the darker nipple that stand proud waiting to be sucked and toyed with.

She decided it would be best to touch first before sucking on that amazing nipple standing there. So she brought her lips to Santana's equally swollen lips, kissing her passionately as she gripped her entire boob for the first time without cloth in the way. Santana began making noises Brittany never heard come out of her mouth before, for a second she was going to stop and ask if she was okay but Santana husked out one simple word that egged Brittany on: _More._

The blonde used her free hand to work the other strap down Santana's arm; she quickly pushed the offending fabric into a bunch on Santana's toned stomach. She took a moment to admire the beauty under her. She'd never seen Santana like this before. So open, okay well not completely open, she still had clothes on…but she looked different. For some reason, being somewhat naked and begging for Brittany's touch sent the blonde's body into frenzy. She had to ignore the pulsating throb between her legs and explore Santana in ways she never had the opportunity to have before now.

Without wasting another second, Brittany leaned forward gripping Santana's tit in her hand, capturing the skin with her lips as she pushed it up. Santana was sure that at any minute she was about to explode. She had never felt so turned on or so many tingles traveling through her body before. She was almost positive she'd need to throw out this underwear when she was done because she was literally seeping out the sides of the fabric between her legs. She could feel the stickiness between them, telling her that she needed to be touched. She wanted to feel everything with Brittany so she wasn't going to rush. Every movement Brittany made was like the sound of music notes being played on a piano, some quick, some slow and mesmerizing. The moment Brittany attached her lips to Santana's nipple, her hips bucked into the body on top of her searching for some type of friction. A long sweet and slow moan visited the air at this action and rang through the girls ears.

It only pushed Brittany harder. She nipped, sucked, squeezed, and toyed with Santana's still proud members equally. The more she got played with, the more she wanted. Both girls worked out a rhythm as they moved their hips in sync. At first it was awkward and it was mainly Santana moving from the amount of pleasure she was receiving on the twins who sat on her ribcage.

"Oh, Dios mío, eso se siente tan bien. Dame más." (Oh my god, that feels so good. Give me more.) Santana continued to order Brittany around in Spanish even though she knew the blonde didn't understand a word of what she was saying.

"You are so hot when you speak Spanish." Brittany didn't even bother to filter her thoughts anymore since the two were already in a compromising position.

Santana snuck her foot between Brittany's legs, rubbing her foot against the wetness. Brittany immediately groaned in appreciation as she grinded against it. Santana wanted Brittany to feel good too. The blonde continued her assault on Santana's chest, loving every sound her friend made.

Sucking sounds and the sounds of Brittany slurping her spit back so it didn't ooze out all over Santana echoed through the room. Finally when it became too much Brittany sat up, grabbing the fabric squished at Santana's hips and yanked it off over her head. As she worked on getting off Santana's skirt and panties off all at once, she kissed the hot skin where Santana's tank top used to sit. She licked circles around a tanned pierced navel, thinking just how hot it was that Santana had gotten it pierced for her sixteenth birthday.

After Santana kicked her skirt off into Brittany's hands, the blonde chucked it across the room like it was on fire - the panties fell next to the brunette just inches away from her. Santana giggled as she watched Brittany, noticing her eyes were the darkest of blue she had ever seen them. Instead of looking like the color of the sky on a sunny day they looked like the color of the ocean.

"You are so wet for me Santana." Brittany noted as she gazed down at the glistening twat below her.

"You have no idea what you do to me. Quiero que tan malo." (I want you so bad.)

The blonde grabbed her friend's wrists, yanking them so she was sitting up, her center gazed against Brittany's bare thigh. She was glad she wore shorts instead of sweats. Their lips met in a lustful kiss, fingers twirling in blonde hair – fingers pulling brown hair. Santana tried to take control by grabbing the bottom of Brittany's shirt yanking it up. The dancer grabbed the singer's neck pushing her back hard enough so she fell on her back. A moan was the reward.

After grabbing an ankle, Brittany put Santana's leg on her shoulder. It rested perfectly there as she kissed down towards Santana's center. All she knows is that this may be the only chance she gets to be with Santana like this and she was going to savor every inch of her best friend's body.

Without warning, Santana grabbed her panties and flung herself up rubbing the fabric against her own cheek. Brittany was stunned as she watched. Santana's finger made a trail down the center of her panties, the sticky substance clinging to her digit. Teasingly she brought her finger to her lips tasting herself. She honestly had no idea what had gotten into her. She lost her virginity at an early age and slept with three different boys since then and she's never been this remotely intimate or a tease as much as now. It's like she knew what to do to drive Brittany completely insane.

Santana brought the panties to Brittany's face – making sure she could smell the arousal left on her panties. Brittany forgot what she had planned for Santana momentarily as she took in the scent. She could practically taste it on her lips. She licked the panties and she knew that she could definitely taste Santana now.

After ripping the fabric out of Santana's hand she tackled her to the bed, spreading her legs as open as she could get them, which was in a full split. Brittany thanked Sue mentally for making them stretch so much.

Brittany's hands traveled down to Santana's perfectly shaven center. One finger eased up the slit – by God was she fucking soaked. Brittany looked into Santana's eyes and her digit explored every inch of its new favorite place. All she knew is she wanted a real taste of the sweetness that awaited her and she wasn't going to waste time fingering Santana. Scooting down towards the foot of the bed, she stared at the beautiful sight before her. Her best friends glistening pussy awaited her mouth and with one last lick of her own lips just before she dove her face into Santana's slit. Her nose was rubbing against Santana's sensitive nub. She never thought that she'd love a scent or a taste so much. This beats her obsession with the smell of cotton candy and the taste of her favorite candy which was skittles. She wondered if there was a way to buy Santana's taste in chapstick and if they could make a Santana flavored skittle.

Santana rocked her hips into Brittany's tongue automatically looking for friction. Brittany's eyes were locked on Santana's as she rode her best friend's tongue. A moan that she was holding back escaped – it was the loudest and longest one yet. She picked up the pace knowing she wouldn't last too long from the new sensation that was better than anything she ever felt before.

Without warning, Brittany shoved a finger into Santana's core deciding that she could have the best of both worlds. Her tongue flicked at a high speed against Santana's clit and after adding two more her fingers were slamming with loud wet noises into the hot tight space between Santana's legs.

"UHHHHHHHHHHH….." Santana screamed tangling her fingers into the blonde hair, yanking it roughly. "Harder." She begged. "Vete a la mierda mi coño tan Britt bueno, vas a hacer que me corra como nunca lo he hecho antes!" (You fuck my pussy so good Britt, you are going to make me cum like I never have before.)

Brittany had no idea what Santana had just said but it was the hottest thing she ever heard. She felt Santana's walls clench around her fingers signaling that she was close.

"Don't stop Britt. Don't fucking stop." Santana's back arched off the bed and Brittany used her free arm to push her back down so she could see her face.

"Look at me when you cum." Brittany ordered. "Look at me right now."

Santana did as she was told fighting her eyelids that were trying to shut. She bit her lip as her waist began to rise again but Brittany stopped it just like before. It was getting really hard for Brittany to move her fingers but she didn't give up the speed.

"OOOOOOOHH FUCK BRITTANY I'M CUMMING." Santana shouted/whimpered at the same time looking into Brittany's eyes. Tingles shot out through every inch of her body and her toes curled. Breathing became hard as she rode out her orgasm. Unable to keep her eyes open anymore she threw her head back not caring she smacked it against the headboard. Brittany sucked on her clit wanting Santana to have the best orgasm ever. It worked because the more she sucked the longer Santana's cursing became whimpers and moans as she became a violently shaking mess below her arms. Finally when Santana couldn't take it anymore, she gripped Brittany's hair yanking her head away from her center.

"Just don't move, stay there for a second." Santana warned surprised she managed to speak. Brittany did as she was told, watching Santana closely. That was the most beautiful thing Brittany ever witnessed in her life. The moment when her best friend came completely undone and screamed out her name…she would always remember this moment. And what Brittany thought before of Santana's Spanish during sex being the hottest thing ever, she lied. Santana coming like this was the hottest thing she ever seen/heard.

A few minutes later, Santana's violent shakes became small tremors so she gripped Brittany's wrist pulling her fingers out of her. It made a juicy sound which caused Santana to shiver and it made them both giggle. Brittany licked her fingers clean like a lollipop, Santana just watched.

Silence filled the room and finally after a few minutes Santana broke it.

"That was the most amazing feeling I've ever had. You proved me wrong Brittany. You do know how to please another woman." Santana winked at her best friend and the pale skin on Britt's face turned pink.

She just smiled in return not wanting to rub it in Santana's face since she admitted she was wrong. Plus Santana admitting something like that never happened so Brittany just savored it, loving the way it sounded.

Brittany got off the bed, going over to the light switch turning off the light. The girls hadn't noticed that it was already dark outside due to the activities they were so into. Brittany just quickly undressed and climbed into bed next to her best friend. She never slept naked with Santana but she always wondered what it would be like.

"I wanted to undress you." Santana pointed when she noticed Brittany naked in the bed next to her.

"You can tomorrow. I'll get dressed in the morning just so you can rip off all my clothes. Right now, I just want to cuddle with you." The blonde smiled. "Besides it would be better for you if you weren't so weak while trying to eat at Brittany's restaurant don't ya think? The special tomorrow is all you can eat for breakfast."

Santana sighed contently. "Good point." If it was possible to notice a blush on the Latina she was sure anyone would be pointing at her cheeks right now. She was thankful the lights were off and Brittany's eyes were shut next to her. "That sounds like a fabulous breakfast."

Brittany didn't know many things for certain, but she did know two things. She could cross _fuck Santana senseless_ and _cuddle with Santana naked_ off of her secret bucket list.

**I hope my smut was hot enough for all you horn dogs. (;**

**Please tell me what you think and if I should continue writing one-shots! If so, I'll update this story with other one-shots in different scenarios. It will basically be a series of them. If you have anything you'd like to see – suggest your idea in a review or PM. No limits really…Hope you enjoyed! Can't wait to hear what you think! -Jess**


	2. Cheery-Hoes

**Notes:** Second one shot of all that is smutty Brittana. Please note that none of these chapters are connected in any way unless otherwise stated.

I love my good friend/awesome beta hlnwst! Thank you so much for all you do H!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own glee - if I did things like this would happen.

* * *

**PART 1**

"Let's go, get a move on you lazy bums! We have a competition to win!" Sue shouted into her megaphone. The tall women approached Santana and smirked. "Lady Tata, let's hope your implants will save us all if Rodger takes a wrong turn and we happen to drive off of a cliff."

She turned around and rolled her eyes. The boob job jokes are seriously getting on her last nerve. But seriously, what was the rush? Competition wasn't until tomorrow… She dropped her Cheerios duffle bag with the others as the driver loaded them into storage under the bus. The Cheerios bus was white, red and black. Yes, Sue blackmailed principal Figgins to get them their own bus with customization of the school colors and big bubble letters that spelled out William McKinley Cheerios. Needless to say everyone knew when they arrived anywhere.

The Latina felt the presence of someone behind her and goose bumps invaded every inch of her body when she felt breath against her neck, She knew exactly who it was.

"Don't worry, San. I like your boobs a lot. Sue doesn't know how to appreciate them. I'm glad though because that's gross. She's old and I want them all for myself," Brittany whispered, tapping her ass lightly as she walked away to get on the bus.

The brunette's whole body heated up instantly and a very uncomfortable throbbing settled between her legs. She is such a _tease._

She climbed the stairs into the bus with her small carry-on bag. Of course Britt was sitting in the very back of the bus with her Cheerios blanket, a giant bag of Cheetos accompanied with a box of DOTS on her lap. Santana chuckled, rolling her eyes and approaching the seat next to her favorite girl. Brittany was notorious for junk food on their trips.

The inside of the bus was just as colorful as the outside - everything was red, white, and black. The seats weren't your ordinary bus seats. They were fluffy, comfortable, and they reclined a little. Speakers were built in at the top by your head for movies with a chair adjustment to turn the volume up or down or completely off. On the inside just under the windows, there are mini fridges in each aisle for drinks and food that needed to be refrigerated. Santana and Brittany loved sitting in the back because the small bathroom wall gave them some privacy - there was no one across from them like the rest.

"Hungry?" Santana smirked, plopping down next to her friend in the seat that she knew Brittany saved for her.

"Mhmmmm," she hummed. "Are you?" She pushed the bag towards Santana, offering some.

"Yes…" She leaned closer. "But not for the Cheetos." One brown eye winked.

She instantly noticed the blonde gulp down a combination of spit and Cheetos as she shifted in her seat. "Oh, well that's um…" She stopped trying to come up with a reply.

Smirking at her, Santana lifted the arm rest between them resting her head on the blonde's shoulder, she immediately wrapped her arm around the brunette, pulling her slightly closer. The Cheerios never thought twice about the duo's cuddling antics – everyone just thought they were the best of friends who liked to cuddle.

After Sue finished taking attendance, they were on the road on their way to the competition. The small televisions attached to the ceiling of the bus were playing the first Bring It On movie. Santana quickly became uninterested since she has seen the movie so many times. Brittany, however, was engrossed to the movie like it was the first time she'd ever seen it.

Santana looked down the aisle, seeing that Quinn was sleeping in the seat in front of them with her iPod headphones in her ears. Coach Sue was yelling something at the bus driver she was sitting behind and Becky Jackson, Sue's sidekick, was joining in taunting the bus driver as well.

"Britts, I'm cold," she muttered.

Brittany didn't pull her eyes away from the television; she just flung some of her blanket towards Santana.

The Latina pretended to be watching the movie for a few minutes, her heart racing as she inched her hand closer to Britt's thigh. When her fingertips grazed the pale skin, it caused the throbbing between her legs to become more powerful. Santana had been fighting off her urges to just jump Brittany from the moment she got on the bus. She dragged her fingers up and down her thighs, pretending to do it as a comforting thing. Brittany's skin became bumpy under the caramel fingertips and she knew the effect she was having on her.

Santana glanced up at her every few seconds and she could tell it was difficult for her to keep her attention to the movie. With every stroke hands began to inch higher and closer to her center.

"San," Brittany warned.

Santana just smiled. "Hmm?"

She dug her nails into her skin, dragging them down her thigh. She knew being a bit rough like that turned her on like no other. She tilted her head a little into the crook of her neck delivering soft gentle kisses to her soft skin. The smell of her skin was simply intoxicating. It was a mixture of her flowery smelling body wash and her cotton candy body spray. Brittany fidgeted in her seat, obviously trying to ignore the fact that she was completely turned on.

Santana dragged her tongue up Brittany's neck and her breath hitched in her throat as the Latina did – then she kissed up her jawline reaching her earlobe, which she began sucking greedily on.

"Touch me," Brittany husked in the brunette's ear.

She didn't need a second invitation; Santana allowed her hand to cup the blonde's center digging at it through the material of her spanks - She could feel her wetness through the fabric. Brittany let out a breath of relief at the new contact. Santana felt her own pussy clench together and release, a small pool of cum eased out resting against her now completely soaked panties. She bit down on Brittany's neck from the sensation of her mini-orgasm. Only she could make Santana cum without touching her at all.

She whimpered in return and quickly covered it with a cough. Santana chuckled deciding that she needed more than a fabric blocked touch.

"Spread your legs, baby," Santana ordered in a firm whisper. Britt obliged immediately.

The Latina carefully maneuvered under her spanks, noticing she had nothing on under them. "Naughty," she grunted into her neck and then pulled away a little. Her face was a bright shade of pink and she bit her lip suppressing a giggle.

She teased her clit for a moment, working her up but the heat from her center was warming her hand. That's when she realized the blonde was already wet enough for her and that was the biggest turn on ever. She guided her index finger through her slick folds touching every inch possible.

Brittany's head was being pushed against the back of the seat by her neck muscles. Butterflies surrounded Santana's stomach fighting each other for the most beautiful flower – the flower being Brittany. Her blue eyes were hidden by her eyelids covered in the lightest of makeup. This girl was honestly the most beautiful person the brunette has ever seen – with or without makeup. She honestly preferred her without makeup; she was just naturally beautiful and that's something that shouldn't be hidden behind cover up.

Santana poked the top of her finger in her entrance and her hips bucked up in the air as a response. The brunette could tell she was trying so hard to not moan since she was biting her lip almost drawing blood. She removed the tip sliding it up her slit then dipped it back in. This time she hummed in response, digging her nails into Santana's shoulder.

She used her thumb to play with the hardened nub located at the top of her dripping wet pussy. Again she bucked her hips at motion but bit on her finger to hold back a moan.

"So good," she husked into Santana's ear. "Give me more."

"Pequeña zorra traviesa. ¿Te gusta cuando yo vete a la mierda ¿no?" (Naughty little slut. You like it when I fuck you don't you?) She bit down on Brittany's neck.

"God, San. That alone is going to make me cum." Brittany bucked her hips into Santana's finger, so the brunette added another.

"Cum todo sobre mis dedos para que yo pueda hacer que lo pruebe." (Cum all over my fingers so I can make you taste it.) She picked up her pace working her fingers in and out of Brittany's tight fit in a steady motion. Walls clenched against her digits but it only made her try harder.

Brittany took her hand from around Santana, tucking it under the blanket. Her hand found its way to Santana's sex with ease, immediately sliding it under the fabric not wanting to waste time. Santana exhaled louder than she usually would, feeling Brittany's fingers explore her slick folds and creases.

"Oh dios mio," she whispered into Brittany's ear.

The duo worked out a rhythm that worked perfectly for the both of them, pumping their fingers in and out of each other. Breath became loud and unsteady pretty quickly and movements became sloppy as they worked each other up.

"I'm going to cum, San," Brittany whined, trying to hold on until Santana was ready.

"Oh mi dios yo también," (Oh my god, me too) Santana barely said. "Cum all over my fingers."

That's all it took. Brittany's back arched off the seat, she shook violently and her eyes snapped shut as the feeling rushed through her entire body from her head to her curling toes. It took every ounce of strength in her not to scream out her best friend's name. Santana was not far behind her, similar motions washed over the other girl, but she was not as lucky to keep quiet.

"UHHHHHH," she shouted. "Ow." She quickly covered up. "Britt, watch your feet, you stepped on my toe."

"Everything okay back there, Sandbags?" Sue turned her attention to the back of the bus along with half of the team members, all staring at the two of them cuddled under the blanket.

"Yeah, Brittany was just being clumsy," Santana chuckled and Brittany joined in.  
"Well keep it down, trying to get in my beauty sleep. You can't expect me to look this hot without it." Sue turned back around in her chair.

Their fingers were still inside each other. They stayed like that until they were sure no one was watching. Santana slowly removed her fingers, shoving them in Brittany's mouth.

"Mhhm." The blonde hummed. "So good." She licked off all of her juices, making sure to leave a little for Santana.

Brittany moved her fingers around for a moment inside Santana which caused the Latina to jerk. "Hmm, save it for the hotel room." She winked and grabbed Brittany's wrist, pulling on it. Brittany moved with her, pulling her fingers out which were soaked in Santana's cum. She licked her lips, wanting a taste, but she brought them to Santana's lips first. Santana teasingly flicked her tongue around the digit before sucking them into her mouth.

Wanting a taste of her friend, she let Brittany pull her fingers out of her mouth. She quickly replaced the new absence with her own fingers, tasting Brittany. There was an even mixture of the two of them on Santana's tongue, which was her favorite.

Once they finished, Santana cuddled up to Brittany again.

"You made me miss my favorite part! Spirit fingers," Brittany whined.  
"Oh, my spirit fingers were better," Santana whispered with her eyes closed. "If you play your cards right, they might come visit again." The Latina half heard Brittany say something but she couldn't respond since she fell asleep.

The bus arrived to the hotel a few hours later, Santana loved overnight competitions because it meant alone time with Britt without worrying about people busting into their rooms while they were trying to get their lady lovin' on.

"Santana, this room is so big!" Like my fake dick, Santana thought, she smirked at her inner-monologue. Brittany ran around the room like an excited little kid. A big plasma screen TV was mounted against the wall, a desk and office chair pushed in the little slot perfectly. The closet was huge and there was a king size bed in the middle of the room. The bathroom had a Jacuzzi bath and a stand up shower. Santana always expected this from Sue.

"Britt, you're so cute." Santana set her bag on the bed pulling out her red Cheerios bikini and began to change out of her uniform that Sue made them wear. Everything had to be labeled with Cheerios when away at competitions just so everyone knew what team they were on.

The duo changed and met Quinn and the others down by the pool for some relaxation until bed.

* * *

**PART 2**

The hotel room door slammed, all because of the force Santana used by pushing Brittany against it. The blonde moaned from the rough motion.

"I want you so bad right now," Santana husked in Brittany's ear before licking up the lobe.

The blonde couldn't respond partly because of the way Santana was rubbing her furiously through the fabric of her bikini bottoms and partly because her mouth was failing to make words. Santana had been teasing the blonde by the pool with simple touches and sayings when no one else was paying attention.

Santana grabbed the back of Brittany's neck, roughly meeting her best friends lips in a heated kiss. It didn't last long, only because the Latina wanted Brittany on the bed. She had control right now and that alone made her pussy twitch with excitement. Working her free hand she made sure to hook the chain lock so coach Sue didn't barge in without warning. Once she was done, she turned the blonde and led her to the bed. As they moved, Santana made sure to untie the back of Brittany's bikini top, while the blonde did the same to hers. They both ripped the offending wet fabric off of them tossing the skimpy fabric to some unknown place.

Santana pushed Brittany down on the bed, practically jumping on top of her. She began to grind her waist into her lover, meeting her lips once again. Their kissing was sloppy, but neither of them seemed to mind.

Brittany lifted her hand and slapped Santana's ass. Once her hand met it she squeezed, causing the Latina to let out a loud moan.

"Oh mi dios, a la mierda sí. Me encanta cuando eres rudo conmigo. Dámelo!" (Oh my god, fuck yes. I love it when you are rough with me. Give it to me!) Santana shouted, probably a little too loud.

Brittany repeated the motion since Santana seemed to like what she had done, she earned another loud moan. Brittany was surprised when the Latina grabbed her wrist slamming it down on the mattress with a muffled thump. Immediately after Santana broke the kiss and began to attack Brittany's perky boobs. Licking, sucking, toying, repeating.

Santana made the mistake of loosening her grip on Brittany's wrist which allowed the blonde to break free, only to slap the girl's ass again. This time, it made the both of them giggle. Santana stuck out her tongue meeting Brittany's, they didn't kiss, they just quickly and lustfully massaged their tongues together.

Santana began to get even more worked up when she was able to smell the scent of Brittany's extremely wet and awaiting pussy. She left a trail of kisses down her girl's stomach, the skin beneath her lips getting goosebumps. She wasted no time, yanking Brittany's bikini bottoms down off of her – licking her lips at the wetness pooling out of Brittany.

"Sit on my face babe. I want you to ride my tongue." Santana ordered flopping down on the bed. Within seconds, Brittany's sex was hovering over the Latina's mouth. Without warning Brittany forced herself down, Santana's nose hitting her sensitive nub.

"Oh, shiiiiiiiiiiiit," Brittany groaned.

Santana grabbed a hold of Brittany's hips, digging her nails into them. Her tongue traveled with ease up and down the blondes slit as she moved. Santana stilled Brittany for a moment, by shaking her face roughly into her like she knew her best friend loved. Brittany whimpered in pleasure above her, tugging on Santana's hair.

The Latina's hips bucked up and down looking for any type of friction as Brittany rode her face. She loved this position only because she could taste every inch of her favorite girl's snatch.

When Brittany stopped moving above her, she knew she was close. Her breathing was getting deeper and she was starting to tremble. Santana grabbed a hold of Britt and flipped her backwards until her back hit the bed. Without warning she shoved three of her digits inside of her girl, feeling her walls tighten around her. She curled her fingers hitting that special spot as she licked, bit, and sucked the blonde's clit.

"I-I-I'm gonn- uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-" Brittany was silenced when she began to cum. Santana was surprised at what had happened as she did, but it was possibly the hottest thing she's ever witnessed. She closed her eyes as licked her lips as Brittany's juices squirted out at her for a split second. That alone sent Santana stumbling over the edge. She came down from her high pretty quickly so she just watched B. For a moment, Santana actually thought she hurt Brittany because the blonde stopped breathing. A moment later she began gasping for air, her entire body trembling, her toes curled, her eyes squeezed shut.

Santana stayed still admiring the way Brittany came down from her high. Minutes of silence went by until Brittany's eyes flickered open. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment. "San, I think I peed."

The Latina let out a throaty laugh. "B, you didn't pee. You squirted."

"Squirted? Am I broken?"

"Fuck no, you aren't broken. That was the wankiest thing I've ever seen. Well, you know next to that one time you gave me the ultimate lap dance dressed in that striped candy nurse outfit. You just came so hard, that's all." Santana winked at her.

"I would love to return the favor but I don't think I can move right now." Brittany sighed with a pout.

"You don't need to worry about it. I came by just watching you. Like I said, it was wanky."

"It smells like sex in here," the blonde commented.

"Gee, I wonder why. Probably because I just rocked your world so hard." Santana got up from the bed after kissing Brittany gently. "I'm going to take a shower, boo. Then I'll come out and help change the sheets."

"Are you going to be wet and naked?" Brittany called to Santana from her spot on the bed, the spot she hadn't moved from in at least a half hour.

"Sí y jabón todos. You can join if you aren't too tired," (Yes and all soapy.) the Latina called back.

Brittany was suddenly feeling a lot more energized than before. She got up off the bed and bolted towards the bathroom after Santana.

* * *

**A/N**: Them damn cheery-hoes and their hot sex. Hope all of you enjoyed, my little sex kittens.  
Reviews are awesome, even if it's a few words (;

As long as this fic keeps getting views and follows, I'll keep adding to it when I get an idea.

By the way – currently hating the shit out of glee. Hopefully Sam realizes he has a crush on Blaine and gets with him so our babies can get back together.

Also, if you haven't already check out my other stories: You Set a Fire in my Heart and Framed.  
Until next time horny hoes :P


End file.
